Someone New
by Aiaras
Summary: What happens when Neville realizes he is fallin in love with someone other than Hermione?
1. Chapter 1

Well, this is fanfic is mine but the characters and anything else in here is not mine! Nope, don't own it. This fanfic is about Neville and Ginny since there aren't too many about them. In fact, there aren't many about them with others either. Oh, well. My Hermione is a bit bitchy and stuck up. So, no flames. It all fits in to the conflict and the story. I promise you. Just read it. Oh, and it is rated M for the content.


	2. Actions

Again, I still do not own this. Sorry. Can't sure me! No flames please 

Chapter 2: Taking Action

Neville soon drifted off to sleep after hours of thinking and debating with himself. He didn't even hear the other guys come in and get ready for bed. Not like many of them noticed him anyhow. His one friend, Will had nudged him, getting no response. Will shrugged and got in his own four poster bed, drifting off to sleep himself.

In the girls' dormitories, Ginny had trudged herself up from the common room, after her own hours of thinking and debating, and dropped herself in her bed. She shifted under pillow to find a picture of her and Neville that Colin had taken back at a Hogsmed weekend. A small smile found its way to her mouth.

"I promise I'll help you again, Nev," she whispered, before falling off to sleep.

The next morning, Neville did not show up for breakfast. Ginny finished up eating and turned to Will. Will and Neville were real good friends since their first year. He knew of his best friend's crush on Hermione and disapproved of it instantly after second year. Just like Ginny, he wanted nothing more to see his friend move on and find some other girl to pine after.

"Good morning, Will. Have you seen Neville?" she asked, approaching the taller boy.

Will turned and smiled. "Morning, Gin. I tried to get him out of bed this morning and he said he wasn't hungry. He might be down at the lake. I think he mumbled something bout that before he pulled the covers up."

"Thanks, Will," replied Ginny, flashing him a warming smile.

"Anytime," he responded.

Ginny hurried off to the lake without letting anyone get in her way. It wasn't like Neville not to come to breakfast. He could always catch glimpses of Hermione during meal times. _I hope he is ok._ Coming closer to the lake, she saw a lone figure sitting on a rock by the water's edge. The giant squid obviously leaving the stranger alone since he hadn't made an appearance. She could hear the soft plops of rocks being tossed in.

Approaching with caution, Ginny stepped closer. It was definitely Neville sitting there. His face was torn between so many emotions that ran through him. He looked over at her with a look that she had only seen once. It was back when she was teaching him how to play Qudditch.

Flashback

_"Go take a shower, Nev. You smell," Ginny laughed. They had been playing for over three hours. Both were hot, sweaty and tired. _

_Neville laughed as he looked at their once clean outfits. His gaze then moved up to the wind tossed hair of Ginny and the amusement that sparkled brightly in her eyes. She looked so pretty standing before him. No one else had ever offered to teach him Qudditch before. Already after several months of practice, he was getting better and better. All thanks to her. Admiration and a hint of something else swelled up in his eyes as he gazed upon her. "Well same to you!"_

_Ginny laughed. Together they head for the locker rooms. They had only used the guys' locker room to shower to avoid any suspicion. After all, there was only the two of them. Taking opposite ends of the locker room, the two began to shed themselves of their Qudditch gear and head into the steaming hot shower. That was what they would need for their aching bodies._

_After a good twenty minutes of soaking, Ginny stepped out. She looked around for her towel, only to find nothing but her clothes and soiled Qudditch gear. Where had she put it? Now she was stranded, naked and wet. It was impossible to go to Neville and ask him if he had her towel. All of a sudden, she heard footsteps coming. Now she was in for it!_

_"Ginny!" gasped a familiar voice._

_Turning around, she saw Neville, standing there with her towel in his hands. Her cheeks burned in embarrassment. His eyes gazed from her shapely legs up to her hips up to her ample chest and landed on her beat red face. The water that ran down her from her wet hair and anywhere else made her look even more beautiful than he had ever seen her look before. There was something in his eyes that she noticed when he stared at her. Their staring contest lasted a few more minutes before Neville shook his head and held out her towel._

_"I-I was hoping to leave this there before you got out," he stammered. _

_Ginny took the towel from him and wrapped it around herself. He was already dressed with his hair wet and tousled. His green shirt showed off his newly gained muscles. It looked really good on him. Wait, was she just checking out her friend? "Thanks, Nev."_

_"Sorry." With that, he turned and left to give her some privacy. _

_End Flashback_

"Ginny," he whispered.

"Nev, is something wrong? Why weren't you at breakfast?" asked Ginny, sitting on the grass by the rock. She looked up at him; worry and concern filled her eyes.

Neville threw another rock in the lake before turning to her. His eyes still flashing that same look. "Didn't feel like going."

"But you always do. To see Hermione," she prodded.

"I've been thinking about that. Ginny, what would you say if I was to give up on Hermione?" he asked, looking down at her.

Did she hear him right? He was going to give up on Hermione! "That's great, Neville!" She got up and hugged him. It was a matter of seconds before she felt his strong arms wrap around her.

"It is." He nuzzled her as he held her closer to him. "Cause I've found someone new."

REVIEW! You know you want to.


	3. Thinking

Do not own. Sorry

Chapter 1: Thinking

Neville was supposed to be working on his herbology homework, but he just couldn't concentrate. Every since his first year, he fell in love with this one special Gryffidor. She had changed since her first year back when she used to help him out with work and Potions. Back when she was known as the bushy haired know-it-all. She was still a know-it-all, but she had grown tremendously since then. Her hair was no longer bushy but fell in smooth, silky waves down her back, her body was now full of womanly curves and her attitude had change greatly. As of now, he watched her flirt with Seamus and some other Gryffidor.

"Still hung up on her, Nev?" asked a sweet voice from behind him.

Turning around with a proper blush on his face, he saw the youngest of the Weasely clan. Ginny Weasely had down some growing up as well. She was a fiery young woman whose wild red hair had calmed down to a darker rubber red color that fell to her waist, her chestnut brown eyes sparkled with some unknown mystery and her body had their own womanly curves. She was indeed a beautiful girl indeed, but many of the boys were too busy noticing someone else.

"Come on, Nev. She doesn't care about you," continued Ginny, taking a seat next to him.

"Maybe you're right, Gin," signed Neville. His stuttering had stopped a few years back after much practice with Ginny. They had worked together making Neville less nervous and forgetful. After all, no one should have deal with the constant abuse that he had to deal with. Late nights were filled with Potions and Transfiguring practice, long weekends filled with Qudditch practices and long hours in the library brushing up on anything else. The results were wonderful. He had grown to be a handsome, well built young man. His dirtyish blonde hair had grown to well past his ears, his blue eyes sparkled with excitement, Snape had stopped picking on him and everyone had stopped teasing him.

"You know I am. Look at her," pointed out Ginny. She cast her gaze over at Hermione. She was laughing and seductively putting her hand on Seamus's arm.

Without looking, Neville knew it was true. She'd never notice him. Growling to himself, he closed up all his books, and stormed off to the boys' dormitories. A few people turned to look at the abrupt noise. All but the one he pined after. Ginny sighed to herself. She would do anything to make him forget her. Anything. It killed her to see him long for someone wouldn't give him a second thought. After all, Hermione stopped helping him in Potions, which is why Neville asked Ginny to help him.

Ginny pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill and began her DADA essay. Yet, her mind just wasn't on the essay. All she could think about was Neville and what he was thinking up in the boys' dormitories. Would he finally hear her and give up on Hermione. There were other girls that he could go for. Why was it that he picked Hermione?

Up in the dormitory, Neville lie on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. His book bag lie forgotten in a heap on the floor. Not that he was going to do any work anyhow. His mind was elsewhere at the moment. Could he really take that big of a step?

_Maybe Ginny is right. It seemed like Hermione liked me for out first four years but after that…nothing. Hardly a hello in the halls, no help in Potion, I got nothing. She even started to change. Everything about her has changed. She isn't the same girl that I fell in love with even. I don't even know who she is sometimes. Then other times she'll talk to me like we are old friends. I just don't get it. It seems like she only comes to me when no one else is around or talking to her or when Ron and Harry are off with their girlfriends. Ginny always said she was using me. But why would she? Then again not even that surprises me. Not many have seen the new changes that Ginny and I worked so hard to accomplish. Ginny has been real great. I can always go to her and talk about anything. So, why can't I talk to her about this now? Maybe it's because that sad look in her eyes that she gets when ever I start talking about Hermione. It's always there even if it's bad or good. What if Ginny likes me? Oh, man. I've got to be the biggest jerk to do that to her if that is remotely true. Can I give up Hermione even if it is for Ginny? How can I even make it up to Ginny? She has been there for me when no one else was. But can I just give up on the girl I love? _

Meanwhile, Ginny had started to drift away from her essay. She had started to stare at the seat where Neville had sat at. She knew of his crush on Hermione. It was since his first year at Hogwarts when she said hi to him. The crush had grown each time she noticed him or helped him or even talked to him. And each time that his heart was crushed, Ginny was there to pick up the pieces. But he would always end up running back to her.

_That bitch! Can't she see what she is doing to him? He is so in love with her, and she can't see it or won't. She won't even give him a chance. I just wish that he could see past his love for her and move on. Just forget about her. He needs to do this. It just hurts him every time that he sees her with another guy. Hell, she even does it bluntly and purposely in his face. How can he love her? If there was just some way that I could get it through his head. Why doesn't he listen? Why can't he see? He deserves someone better than her. _

**Like you (her inner voice)**

_What! I couldn't like Neville. _

**Oh, honey. You know you do.**

_He doesn't notice me like that anyway. We are just friends. _

**Friends? How come you spent some much time with him?**

_He needed help. I was the only one that would._

**I'm sure that was what it was. Just admit it. **

_Admit what! We are only friends. _

**Oh, come on. You are jealous that he is so smitten by Hermione.**

_That bint doesn't deserve him! He is sweet and caring. She is not. Not anymore._

**Oh, do I sense the green-eyed monster?**

_Grr, you so don't!_

**But I do!**

_Fine. I'll admit it._

**Admit what?**

_I like Neville. _

Please review! Reviews are good for the soul!


End file.
